tungapahifandomcom-20200214-history
Invercargill Passenger Transport
Invercargill Passenger Transport ceased opeartions on 31 March 2014, when it was taken over by Go Bus Transport Ltd. Fleet list at 31 March 2014 Urban * 26 DLC483 * 41 ZA7521 Volvo PT white * IPT43 ZA7522 Mercedes Benz O305 MAN PT burgundy/beige **originally ARA1353 01384 **7/3/75 HI9562 Ritchies Transport Holdings Ltd, Timaru 411 HI9652 17/9/91 **Ritchies Transport Holdings Ltd, Timaru 411 SG6788 21/10/93 Reg cancelled 14/5/99 **Ritchies Transport Holdings Ltd, Timaru 400 ZA7522 8/6/00 Rebuilt as SLF **Eastbus Ltd, Dunedin 60 ZA7522 1/6/05 on loan from Ritchies by Nov 04 **Invercargill Passenger Transport Ltd, Dunedin 43 (incorrectly numbered 41 on omnibus website) ZA7522 2/9/05 *65 ECB519 MAN 10.160 imported bus 23 seats *70 BYH545 MAN-Ansair ex Australia *90 BYH545 MAN-Ansair ex Australia *148 ?rego? Isuzu Journey (? according to sticker) bus, Japanese import, original blue-white, 54 seats *149 AZJ229 Isuzu Journey (? according to sticker) bus, Japanese import, original blue-white, 54 seats *150 ATS390 MAN-Ansair ex Australia mini (?Possibly the second-ever SLF bus in Dunedin - after ORS green one) *151 ATS391 MAN-Ansair ex Australia mini *153 ATS393 MAN-Ansair ex Australia mini Red "Destination Warehouse" *154 ATS394 MAN-Ansair ex Australia mini *180 DDU580 MAN Designline FGIS, PT white *181 DEB481 MAN Designline FGIS, *182 DQC138 MAN Designline FGIS, *196 AEK528 Dennis Dart ex Britain PT burgundy/beige *197 AEE580 Dennis Dart ex Britain PT burgundy/beige *201 EFB947 MAN Designline FGIS, PT burgundy/beige *202 EFB948 MAN Designline FGIS, PT burgundy/beige *210 FAS960 Zhongtong bus, PT white, free wifi *219 EZD945 MAN PT burgundy/beige *220 EZD932 MAN PT burgundy/beige *221 EZD946 MAN PT burgundy/beige *222 EZD931 MAN PT burgundy/beige *309 EAE561 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 309 Citi yellow/blue *310 EAE562 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 310 Citi yellow/blue *311 AZL446 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 311 Citi yellow/blue *312 AZL447 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 312 Citi yellow/blue *313 AZL455 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 313 Citi yellow/blue *314 AZZ901 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 314 Citi yellow/blue *315 AZZ906 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 315 Citi yellow/blue *316 AZZ908 MAN Designline FGIS, ex Citibus 316 Citi yellow/blue *321 DZG321 MAN Designline ex Citibus 321 ex Leopard Orbiter? Citi yellow/blue *322 ZQ4915 MAN Designline ex Citibus 322 ex Leopard Orbiter? Citi yellow/blue *323 ZO9771 MAN Designline ex Citibus 323 ex Leopard Orbiter? Citi yellow/blue *324 ZQ9771 MAN Designline ex Citibus 324 ex Leopard Orbiter? Citi yellow/blue *325 ZR8216 MAN Designline ex Citibus 325 ex Leopard Orbiter? Citi yellow/blue *326 ZR8217 MAN Designline ex Citibus 326 ex Leopard Orbiter? Citi yellow/blue *327 AJD692 Citi yellow/blue *328 WH5331 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *329 CGA318 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *330 WH5334 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *331 WH5332 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *332 WH9775 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *333 WA1240 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *334 WA1238 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *335 WG8743 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *336 WH5333 Dennis Dart ex Citibus ex Christchurch? Citi yellow/blue *338 ENK538 MAN ex Citibus 338 Citi yellow/blue *339 ENK544 MAN ex Citibus 339 Citi yellow/blue *340 ERA230 MAN ex Citibus 340 Citi yellow/blue *341 ERR968 MAN ex Citibus 341 Citi yellow/blue *342 ESG878 MAN ex Citibus 342 Citi yellow/blue *343 ESG887 MAN ex Citibus 343 Citi yellow/blue *344 ETB421 MAN ex Citibus 344 Citi yellow/blue *345 EZD876 MAN ex Citibus 345 Citi yellow/blue *346 EZD877 MAN ex Citibus 346 Citi yellow/blue *347 Man/Evolution ex British airport car park shuttle, rear door and seating added by PT Citibus Citi yellow/blue *348 Man/Evolution ex British airport car park shuttle, rear door and seating added by PT Citibus Citi yellow/blue *349 HCY89 Man/Evolution ex British airport car park shuttle, rear door and seating added by PT Citibus Citi yellow/blue *350 Man/"Man" (body actually MCV, Egypt) fully-built-up import based on Evolution design Citi yellow/blue *393 CHA77 MAN Designline FGIS ex Christchurch Metrostar 393, still orange *394 CHQ661 MAN Designline FGIS ex Christchurch Metrostar 394 still orange *396 CHQ668 MAN Designline FGIS ex Christchurch Metrostar 396 *399 CHW221 MAN Designline FGIS ex Christchurch Metrostar 399 *400 CHW222 MAN Designline FGIS ex Christchurch Metrostar 400 Charter buses *46 CLH158 PT white Japanese import school bus *69 NI5007 Volvo coach PT white ?ex FT bullet? *84 CKW963 PT white Japanese import school bus *92 XC2220 Hino 1985 Blue Ribbon PT white school bus 44 seats *95 DG2708 PT white *96 CLH158 1995 Isuzu LV *112 AUZ298 Volvo coach PT white *113 DKN775 1999 Dennis Javelin coach PT white *116 YG2585 coach PT white *128 ST8258 coach PT white *140 UN5655 coach PT white *228 CWL211 MAN/Designline school bus ex Citibus 211 (renamed because PT also had a "211") *250 DHN250 Hino/Coachwork school bus ex Citibus 250, ex Newtons 50 (?), ex NZRRS Cityline No???? *301 DZG301 MAN/Designline school bus ex DCT/Citibus 301 "The Rugby Coach" *306 DZG306 MAN/Designline school bus ex Citibus 306 Citi yellow/blue *401 DSQ660 ??Toyota Coaster? *508 RQ1547 Isuzu LT coach ex Citibus 508 Newtons white/stripe *509 RC8452 Isuzu LT coach ex Citibus 509 Newtons white/stripe *510 NZ8019 coach ex Citibus 510 "Newtons" white/stripe *511 NZ8018 coach ex Citibus 511 "Newtons" white/stripe *515 PN8561 Coachwork Tourliner coach ex Citibus 515 "Newtons" white/stripe *517 SJ8808 coach ex Citibus 515 "Newtons" white/stripe *518 SL5663 coach ex Citibus 518 "Newtons" white/stripe *519 SL5700 coach ex Citibus 519 "Newtons" white/stripe *520 SK7807 coach ex Citibus 520 "Newtons" white/stripe *528 ELE234 coach ex Citibus 528 "Newtons" white/stripe *535 YK7672 coach ex Citibus 535 "Newtons" white/stripe *536 YK7673 coach ex Citibus 536 "Newtons" white/stripe *537 AEZ527 coach ex Citibus 537 "Newtons" white/stripe *538 AGB229 coach ex Citibus 538 "Newtons" white/stripe *539 BEJ790 coach ex Citibus 539 "Newtons" white/stripe *541 BQS120 coach ex Citibus 541 "Newtons" white/stripe *542 BRK131 coach ex Citibus 542 "Newtons" white/stripe *545 CZH609 coach ex Citibus 545 "Newtons" white/stripe *546 CZK966 coach ex Citibus 546 "Newtons" white/stripe *711 TQ7480 Bristol VR double decker bus ex Britain "First City Tours" blue *713 FJZ104 MAN double decker coach "Newtons" white/stripes *901 PT5913 Daihatsu Feroza small 4WD car, ex Citibus 901 Citi yellow/blue *909 CJC604 coach?, ex "909" of another fleet (?)